SHIELD Ball
by FringieDemigod
Summary: "Mr Rogers and Miss Browning, you are cordially invited to the first annual S.H.I.E.L.D. ball?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to my story, where SHIELD is trying to scare every agent with a crazy surprise. Sorry if this seem a little AU or OOC, I tend to write like that... I know that this chapter is short, but the upcoming three (and remaining) chapters will be much longer. **

**Nat ;3**

* * *

"Mail's here!" Announced Tony. Pepper hurried over to snatch the letter out of Tony's hand, handing him their son in return. Tony yelped at the sudden increase of weight in his arms and one-and-a-half-year-old Gabriel started crying out loud of being scared. Tony was desperately cooing his son to stop him from crying while Pepper was like a fish left on land but recently thrown back into water as she had been holding Gabriel up for about half an hour and the little boy wasn't as light as he used to be. "JARVIS, please send the rest of the mail to the others' floors." Said Pepper, ripping the letter open anxiously. "Right away, Mrs. Stark," replied the AI.

"Mr and Mrs Stark, you are cordially..." Read Pepper from the piece of paper inside, her eyes slowly widening.

* * *

"Let me destroy this invisible being where the voice came from!" Boomed the bearded man. "Thor, it's just a computer, calm down." Said Jane, tolerating her boyfriend for the seventh thousand time. Ever since Thor and Jane moved into Stark Tower, Thor had been threatening to kill JARVIS. "I am not just a computer, Miss Foster, I am a smart home AI." Corrected JARVIS, who got yelled at for it. Jane slowly sliced the letter open with a letter opener and started reading it.

"Mr Odinson and Miss Foster, you are cordially invited to..."

* * *

"Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff, here are your letters." Announced JARVIS politely. Clint jumped at the sudden voice and Natasha laughed, going over to the mail slot to take out the mail. "That wasn't funny..." Grumbled Clint, pouting at Natasha as she tore open the first letter which was from SHIELD.

"Mr Barton and Miss Romanoff, you are cordially invited to the first..." Natasha read aloud for Clint to hear.

* * *

"Bruce, the mail's here." Betty said, dragging out the white envelope carefully. "Bruce? I said the mail's here," repeated Betty, slightly angry as she receives no reply from her fiancé. She dragged her legs to his lab to find him working on some kind of chemical, the man sitting at the fuming cupboard. "Don't come in, Beth, I'm working on something very dangerous..." Muttered Bruce from his lab, his voice muffled by the layer of glass that separated the couple. Betty huffed gently and opened the letter, reading it to Bruce.

"Mr and Mrs Banner, you are cordially invited to the first annual S.H.I.E.L.D..." She jumped up at the loud bang that came from the lab.

* * *

"I got it!" Steve leapt to the mail slot to take out the mail, winning his winged girlfriend by inches. "No fair!" Whined Maggie, butting down on the couch pouting at Steve, shielding Steve with one of her white wings. "Aww come on, hon, you always win. Give the old man a chance, hmm?" Laughed Steve, sitting down beside her and tugging away the huge wing. The auburn accepted the hand around her shoulder and she took one of the letters, ripping it open and reading it aloud with Steve.

"Mr Rogers and Miss Browning, you are cordially invited to the first annual S.H.I.E.L.D. ball?!"

* * *

**Yeah, too short... I'm working on the rest as we speak, so hang in there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... Here comes chapter two. I'm so very sorry about the horrible delay since I was having issues with my grades at school... Plus that terrible writer's block... But please don't worry about me, I'm good as new now! Go on and enjoy!**

**Nat ;3**

"Oh my gosh, I just can't believe that they're actually going to host a ball! Aren't the bad guys gonna bomb us if lots of SHIELD agents are in one place at the same time?!" Betty started to murmur to herself while Natasha stood in front the the wall, bumping her head into the wall frustratedly as the assassin had always hated balls and dresses. Pepper was fixing her nails with her nail sharpener while flipping through the pages of a dress magazine with her toes. On the other hand, Maggie and Jane were fussing over the pile of dresses placed all across Pepper and Tony's bed. "I think this would look awesome matched with a ruby necklace." Said Jane, pointing at a lime green dress with a few lighter-colored layers. "A sapphire would go with this one." Maggie mused while motioning at a pale yellow dress which reaches the knee, a dress that Pepper wore to the Stark Expo last year.

"Girls!" Called Pepper. Everyone except Natasha went over to the blonde and sat down beside her. "Natasha? You too-" Pepper was interrupted by a sudden explosion from the redhead. "THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS LIKE BUDAPEST ALL OVER AGAIN! UGH!" Screamed the assassin before stomping into the elevator, leaving their floor. "Uh oh." Betty whispered, while Jane tilted her head and looked at Pepper. "Whatever happened in Budapest definitely wasn't all about Clint and her on a bed." Remarked Pepper as Maggie swallowed hard and audibly, hearing the sounds of glass shattering downstairs.

"Okay, focus! We can do without Nat, she's throwing a tantrum and acting like a kid, I don't care... I mean, not now. Anyway, ladies," Pepper stood up and threw her nail sharpener on the table, "we're going shopping."

* * *

"THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS LIKE BUDAPEST ALL OVER AGAIN! UGH!" The scream upstairs made the guys all jump and Thor instinctively grabbed his hammer. The elevator doors slid open to reveal a messy haired, panting and furious Natasha Romanoff. "Uh, guys, I think you should take cover..." Clint started. The four others were dragged to a corner by Tony and Clint moved two steps closer to his girlfriend before she grabbed a glass vase and threw it to the ground. Clint jumped over the shards and grabbed Natasha, pinning her to the wall. "Calm down, Natasha. Let's go to our floor, okay?" Whispered Clint into her ear, the task proved difficult as she was struggling with all her might. She relaxed a bit when Clint finished what he said and followed him obediently. Once the doors to the lift shut, Tony started a round of laughter. The others stared at him tilting their heads in confusion. "What? That was entertaining!" Smirked Tony.

"No, it wasn't! Look at what she did to your glass vase." Said Steve, pointing at the shattered piece of artwork. "That doesn't cost much. Besides, I have a lot more around the building. I think I will only get them in boxes when Gabe is old enough to run around like insane." Tony looked at his son with a genuine smile on his face, which the guys rarely see.

"I hear they wear this object called "tuxedo" when they go to events." Said Thor. "Yes, and we are going shopping for our tuxedos." Grinned Tony. "Why can't we just wear the ones we have?" Asked Bruce, but no other guy was agreeing with him, since Steve had never even been to any important events while Thor didn't even know what a tux was. Tony, on the other hand, apparently had too much money to care. "Sigh, okay. We'll do it your way, Tony." Bruce gave in.

"It's simple. It fits you, it looks good and chicks go crazy when they see it." Instructed Tony. Steve nodded but Thor frowned. "Can't I just wear my armor?"

"Listen, Thunder boy, this ain't no Asgard, this is Midgard. And Midgard chicks dig sexy tuxes." Bruce laughed hearing what Tony had said. They all made up their minds soon and except for Tony himself, everyone feels bad for using his money.

* * *

"I swear on my boyfriend's name, I have never seen so many beautiful dresses!" Exclaimed Jane. Pepper simply laughed as if it was stuff she sees everyday. (In fact she does, she is Mrs Stark after all.) Maggie and Betty couldn't stop staring at what they find most beautiful. Betty was holding a jet-black ball gown with a bow at the waist and Maggie was deciding between a grey dress and a purple skirt. "Girls, what do you think?" Jane finally picked out a white knee-length dress with a red fur cloak to go with it. "That looks divine, Jane." Betty eyed the dress while walking towards the changing room.

"What do you think Natasha's gonna wear?" Asked Pepper from a changing room, the one next to Betty. "I don't know, but green definitely goes with her." Replied Betty. "Red is pretty good too," added Jane. "I sure hope she is fine though."

**Hmm... What's going on with Natasha and Clint? It's all in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Here's chappy three and also known as what I think happened in Budapest. What did you think about the revealed girls' dresses? I'm no designer, but I know a thing or two when it comes to fashion. Please don't kill me if you think my try on Budapest is crappy, it's not really an idea planned for a long time. **

**Nat ;3**

"How about the blue one? Just try it on once more?" Asked (or more like begged) Clint. He stepped closer to the changing room door only to hear a loud whine. "Nooo! I'm not goin' anywheeaarrr!" Protested the muffled voice from inside the changing room. "Tasha, we really have to go, we're like the best agents there are!" Clint pushed the door open to find Natasha sitting on the chair and actually crying, her jacket placed loosely over her shoulder to cover her almost naked body which was slightly shaking with sobs.

"Tash…" Clint knelt down and wiped her tears away. "I know it's hard, I'm not getting through this properly either, right?" He started. "I know it's still hard to get through what happened in Budapest, but that ball ain't a ball without the two of us, right?" Natasha slowly nodded and tried the blue dress on with Clint's help. The dress was a mesmerizing Maya Blue with a thin Alice Blue layer, the length about floor-length and the sleeves reaching her elbows. A lighter blue ribbon was tied around the waist and a beautiful bowknot was formed at the back. A white velvet cloak added every bit of glam to the red-haired woman.

"How do I look?" She posed at the mirror. "You look dazzling, babe." Clint whispered into her ear, hugging her from behind. The woman smiled and nudged him with her body. "I still don't know how to dance, you know." She took Clint's hand. The man was in a dark silver tux and a deep grey tie with matching black leather shoes. "You don't have to know how to dance." Clint lifted her up and placed her bare feet on his shoes, leading her as they dance around the small space. Natasha's tears quickly transformed into a smile and sooner, a laugh. The couple waltzed around laughing until Natasha rested her head on Clint's shoulder. "If we could live this all from the beginning, I wish Budapest still had happened." Murmured the archer. "Why?" She muttered back. "Wha-? You became Mrs Barton there!" He pouted at Natasha playfully. "Yeah, of course I remember…" She nuzzled his nose with hers as both of them recall what happened in Budapest.

_"Do I have to dress up like a princess? You know I hate dresses..." Grumbled Natasha at Coulson, who simply shoved a pink dress into her arms. "Try it on, see if it fits. You two have no more than one and a half hour to get to Budapest." Said her carrier. Clint noticed the look on his partner's face and shoved the object in his pocket deeper in. He grabbed his tux and wore it over his usual gear and uniform. Natasha walked out from the room tugging and hissing at the dress, which made Clint giggle a little. "Come on, you two, hurry up." Phil shooed them onto the Quinjet._

_"This... Dress is... So un... Comfortable!" Whisper-wailed Natasha, waltzing awkwardly since she had never learned to dance properly. Clint guided her steps until they figured out that the time was right. The two agents threw off their formal clothes and drew out their weapons. The fight was quickly moved from the ball room to the streets outside._

_"I'm out!" Shouted Clint as he ducked another bullet and kicked one of the guards in the guts twenty minutes into the fight. "Shoot…" He heard his partner hiss. "We need to regroup!" Clint yelled back, finishing the guard off with his usual moves. They made a run towards a church, knowing that the guards would know better to follow them as they think fighting in a church is a disrespectful act. The couple panted for air and fell down exhausted on a church bench. Clint shook his quiver off of his back and Natasha counted her remaining clips. "We're definitely not going to make it out alive." Panted Natasha. Suddenly, Clint knelt down on the ground and pulled out a box, revealing the diamond ring inside. "Tasha, since we're not making out of this alive, I want to be with you when we die. I want you to be Mrs Barton even in the afterlife. God, Nat, I love you. So, um, will you marry me?" Clint managed to choke out. Natasha's forehead was bleeding and she stared at the ring, her eyes reflecting the shimmers of the diamond despite the dim surroundings. _

_ Natasha was frozen for a long time before slowly nodding and yelling "yes!" Clint stood up and hugged her, whirling around in circles before placing her down and the two kissed. Natasha could feel every bit of love in that kiss and she knew that she had to trust Clint. The man slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her briefly again before grabbing his quiver. "Clint, wait!" Said Natasha, holding his hand down. "I don't want to just get engaged, I want to get married." _

_ There was a loud bang on the door and the two agents tensed. "Maybe when we're in heaven." Still, Clint joked. "I love you, Tasha." He drew her face close to his again and brushed his lips to hers, his stormy grey eyes staring into the teary emerald ones. Natasha found her trust within the man again and she grabbed his hand and shook it gently. "I love you too." Whispered Natasha, no longer capable to produce a proper sound. Clint held her close for one last time before they both muster the courage to run out of the church, only to find themselves saved. Their backup fired at the remaining guards and Phil Coulson helped his agents onto the quinjet and a medic quickly went over to tend to their wounds. "Wow, what happened in there…?" Phil eyed at the two, their clothes torn and with Natasha crying, this just got weirder and weirder._

"So, you finished dancing yet? My feet are quite tired and I think you gained a bit weight after Quill." Laughed Clint. "No, I'm going to waltz with you until you can't feel anything with your feet." Smiled Natasha before throwing her head back in a bright laugh. "I'm serious, Nat, it's nine-thirty, the ball started an hour ago." Hearing which, Natasha jumped off Clint's feet swiftly and grabbed her silver heels. "Come on, move it!" She playfully hissed. Clint grinned before running after his girlfriend.

**So? What do you think? I know that in the comic-verse Natasha was a ballerina, but I thought it would be kind of fun that she doesn't know how to dance at all. I love reviews, just so you know...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, now that we know what had happened in Budapest, let's see how our other guests are doing, shall we?**

**Nat ;3**

"First ball I have ever been to!" Remarked Maggie for the trillionth time as the girls step into the ball room. "Yeah, I get it, Mag, geez..." Murmured Jane, still fixing her hair. Pepper quickly ran to her husband once they arrived and Jane was welcomed by Thor, who kissed her knuckles gently before leading her into the dancing guests. Maggie grinned shyly when she caught sight of Steve, who was in a black tux and a red-and-blue tie. "Nice taste, sweetheart." Steve's eyes went up and down Maggie's grey floor-length ball gown, which made said woman blush. The announcement of the host of the night drew the couple's attention as their names were mentioned in it. "I would like to invite Mr Steve Rogers and Ms Margaret Browning onto the stage."

"Come on, babe, it's time for us to shine." Said Steve and dragged Maggie onto the stage. "Uh, good evening, everyone." Steve started with Maggie standing beside him. "We are, um, going to sing a song called "Wouldn't Change A Thing". I know that Maggie isn't her grandmother," Steve tried to choke back tears, "but... I really wouldn't change a thing." The guests applauded and the couple started singing.

_It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_  
_His mind is somewhere far away_  
_And I don't know how to get there_  
_It's like all he wants is to chill out_  
_(She's serious)_  
_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_  
_(She's always in a rush and interrupted)_  
_Like he doesn't even care_  
_(Like she doesn't even care)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_You're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_She's always trying to save the day_  
_Just wanna let my music play_  
_She's all or nothing_  
_But my feeling's never change_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_  
_(I try to read her mind)_  
_It's not good to psychoanalyze_  
_(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)_  
_That's what all of my friends say_  
_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You, me_  
_We're face to face_  
_But we don't see eye to eye_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_When I'm yes, she's no_  
_When I hold on, he just lets go_  
_We're perfectly imperfect_  
_But I wouldn't change a thing, no_

_Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)_  
_You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)_  
_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_  
_We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)_  
_We're like different stars (like different stars)_  
_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_  
_And I wouldn't change a _  
_Wouldn't change a thing_

"Alright!" The host clapped as he stepped back onto the stage. Steve and Maggie both bowed and Maggie kissed Steve's cheek. The couple left the stage and before the host said anything more, a man in dark grey tux pushed him off the stage and grabbed a microphone by himself. "This song is dedicated to my very beautiful gift from God, Mrs Virginia Stark." Pepper whirled around at the address of her name. She was in a Paris green skirt-length dress with golden high heels, a diamond necklace and matching diamond earrings. Tony smiled from the stage as he slipped the microphone onto its stand and started singing. Everyone present was shocked by Tony's amazing singing voice. (Go ahead and look up some Robert Downey Jr. singing, you'll be impressed.)

_If I had to live my life without you near me _

_The days would all be empty _

_The nights would seem so long _

_With you I see forever oh, so clearly _

_I might have been in love before _

_But it never felt this strong _

Tony ripped the microphone from its stand and walked down the stage to invite his wife onto the platform. Pepper blushed crimson red before taking his hand and followed him up, being offered a microphone on her way up.

_Our dreams are young and we both know _

_They'll take us where we want to go _

_Hold me now, touch me now _

_I don't want to live without you_

Just as everybody thought that Pepper didn't know how to sing, the woman opened her mouth and sang, her angelic voice shocking everyone same as her husband did earlier. (Still, Gwyneth is one remarkable singer.)

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you _

_You ought to know by now how much I love you _

_One thing you can be sure of _

_I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you _

_You ought to know by now how much I love you _

_The world may change my whole life through _

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Virginia Stark." Tony clapped as Pepper sang the second verse.

_If the road ahead is not so easy _

_Our love will lead the way for us like a guiding star _

_I'll be there for you if you should need me _

_You don't have to change a thing _

_I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share this view _

_I'll help you see forever too _

_Hold me now, touch me now _

_I don't want to live without you _

Tony joined his wife for the last chorus, their voices harmonizing each other's perfectly as the music matched the dancing couples which were waltzing or swaying gracefully to the gentle melody.

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you _

_You ought to know by now how much I love you _

_One thing you can be sure of _

_I'll never ask for more than your love _

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you _

_You ought to know by now how much I love you _

_The world may change my whole life through _

_But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

Tony placed a small kiss on Pepper's lips and the blonde smiled as everyone applauded, the host for the night hurrying a brunette onto the stage while Tony and Pepper went down from the stage and Pepper hugged Tony lovingly, nuzzling his chest with her head but still careful not to mess up her hairdo, the blonde having a thank-God-I'm-blessed smile on her face.

"I know that this is a very awkward moment because I don't have a partner to sing with," the woman on the stage started, "but the reason was that I wanted to keep everyone alive because in case you don't know, my date is Thor." Everyone laughed at Jane's joke. "This song is for my lovely date." Jane got serious quickly and the band started a lovely tune. The audience recognized the song as Miley Cyrus's "One In A Million" and they all cheered and applauded once Jane finished her song. Next up on the stage were Bruce and Betty, who carried out a stunning performance of Lady Antebellum's "Can't Take My Eyes Off You", which received as much attention and cheers as Jane's performance did.

"Ooh, where are Clint and Natasha?! They have to come!" Whined Pepper frantically, staring at the clock which read ten. "It's not a S.H.I.E.L.D. ball without the best agents in the whole directorate!"

"Calm down, Pep, I'm sure that-" Tony was broken off by sudden music and singing from the stage.

_I said, Oh my, what a marvelous tune _

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved _

_The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing _

_Like we're made of starlight _

_Like we're made of starlight_

All of the guests, including Tony and Pepper, searched for the source of the singing only to find their eyes nearly blinded by the dazzling Maya blue dress which belonged to the woman singing on the stage. Her emerald eyes and red hair proved to the guests that the crème de la crème of the ball had arrived. Natasha Romanoff started singing as her verse hit, a man in a jeweled tux joining her from behind with a guitar and playing away. He was also an essential, proven by the stunning stormy grey eyes and brownish blonde hair.

_I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45_

_Picked me up late one night at the window,_

_We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild_

_Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in_

_The night we snuck into a yacht club party_

_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

_And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_He said, "Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change_

_You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"_

_He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,_

_"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?"_

_Like "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Ooh ooh he's talking crazy_

_Ooh ooh dancing with me_

_Ooh ooh we could get married_

_Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

_Oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Like starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?_

**Thank you soo much for reading! :D**


End file.
